1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a communication system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for transmitting and receiving user interfaces in a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid evolution of network technologies and multimedia technologies, various types of multimedia devices have been developed, and convergence among these multimedia devices has been accelerated. Frequently, different types of multimedia devices such as, for example, digital TVs, home theaters, computer devices, and video/audio devices, constitute a network exchanging multimedia data, or the multimedia devices control the interaction among each other to offer merged multimedia services.
Conventionally, remote control between the entities that are physically far away from each other is performed using a Remote User Interface (RUI). Specifically, a UI server provides a control UI to a UI client, and the UI client controls the UI server using the provided UT.